Nights of the Round Table
by LoneGypsy
Summary: Hanna Marin is a hard working publicist who has had the worst day of her life. Her most difficult client is now wrapped up in a murder investigation and after a sleepless night of damage control she walks in on her boyfriend cheating on her. Things could not be any worse, but luckily her friends are always around to catch her fall and make her smile again. AU
1. There's Been An Accident

Hanna typed away furiously on her smart phone. All around her a film crew was setting up the last scene of the day and she desperately needed her client to finish this last scene. Her job depended on it. More importantly, he needed to do it before the sun went down so she could make it home in time for a long overdue date with her boyfriend Sean Ackard.

The last year of her life had been a complete whirlwind. Her job as a publicist had taken off after her boss went on maternity leave. Maybe it wasn't the most ethical way to get ahead but it worked for her and she didn't let her lucky break fall short. Ever since her promotion, work had taken over life and she often felt bad for neglecting her boyfriend and making work a priority over everything in her life. She didn't even remember the last time she went home to Rosewood to visit her mom.

But her biggest concern today was trying to handle Noel Kahn, the client from hell. Only a week out of rehab when the movie started shooting in Pittsburgh, he basically needed a full time babysitter and that task fell to Hanna. The production company needed to protect their investment so she handled the rest of her clients via email while she parked herself in Noel's dressing room. Luckily, this nightmare would be over within the hour when they captured the final shot of the movie. Then she could finally go home to her boyfriend and polish off a bottle of Merlot.

"Roll sound!" the assistant director shouted.

Hanna silenced her phone to prevent interfering with the shot and stood to the side of the set while the director called action. Everyone stood patiently hoping Noel would nail his lines in the first take. Lo and behold, he did it and Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. As a precaution, the director called for another take but she knew breathed easy knowing she didn't have a mess to deal with on her hands.

"Alright," the assistant director announced. "That's a wrap."

Hanna sent her boyfriend a quick text, grabbed her bag from Noel's dressing room, gave him a quick hug and bolted toward her car. If she made every light, she could still make it home before midnight. Hanna sped through the streets of Pennsylvania, missing nearly every light until she got a phone call. She cringed as she pressed the answer button on her steering wheel.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I've missed every light but I'm on the way. Be there soon."

"Hanna?" the voice resonated in the car, but it wasn't her boyfriend. It was her assistant Mona. "Noel was in an accident. He's been sent to Mercy."

"What?" Hanna's mouth fell open. "I literally just left him."

"It's more complicated," Mona explained. "He struck a pedestrian. She is in critical condition. This could totally blow up in our faces."

"I'll be right there," Hanna said. She hung up the phone. "Fuck."

Then she used the voice command system to call her boyfriend.

"Babe?" Sean answered. "I've got lasagna in the oven. Your favorite."

"Hey," Hanna used her sweetest voice. "There's been an accident. I probably won't be home tonight. I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright," he sounded defeated.

"I'll make it up to you," she assured him. "I swear."

"Just do what you gotta do," he told her. "I won't wait up."

"Thanks for understanding," she sighed and ended the call.

Hanna arrived at the hospital and found Mona in the hallway talking to a well-groomed man in gray slacks and a powder blue button down.

"Excuse me," she wedged herself into their conversation. "I'm with Noel Kahn. Hanna Marin."

"Officer Holbrook," he shook her hand. "What is your relation to Mr. Kahn?"

"I'm his publicist," she explained.

"Marin?" he mused. "You reputation precedes you."

"This isn't the time for jokes," she said sternly. "What can you tell me about Noel? Is he okay?"

"Worried about your meal ticket?" he mocked her.

"Look," her eyes narrowed, "I don't judge your occupation, don't judge mine. I need to know if my _friend_ will be okay."

"Sorry," he muttered. "The doctors say he's banged up but he'll be fine. You should really be concerned with the other victim. Noel's toxicology report should be back soon. If we find even the slightest trace of drugs in his system, he could be facing charges for manslaughter."

"Manslaughter?" Hanna's mouth fell open.

"She didn't make it," Mona explained.

"Officer," she pleaded, "all of this stays under wraps, right? I'll be issuing a press release in the morning, but in the meantime, can you station an officer at the hospital? I want to tell Noel myself."

"Ms. Marin," the officer glowered at her, "we are police officers, not personal security detail."

"For everyone in this hospital," she pleaded. "None of them need to wake up to the press."

"I'll see what I can do," he told her.

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

He sauntered away, jotting notes in a journal leaving Hanna a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Have you seen him yet?" Hanna asked.

"Come this way," Mona led her to a hospital room with a large window. Underneath all the bandages she could barely make out Noel resting on the cot.

"I was with him all day," Hanna sighed. "There's no way he could have gone on a twenty minute bender. He's been so good."

"I know," Mona sighed. "It's going to be okay."

"Fuck," Hanna massaged her temples. "This is going to be a PR nightmare."

"It always is with Noel," Mona reminded her. "At least we know you're the girl for the job."

Hanna shook her head and tiptoed into Noel's room. She wanted to be there when he woke up, so she scooted a chair near him and sat down. Within a few minutes, a nurse came by to check his vitals and assured her that he wouldn't be awake for a few more hours. In the meantime, Hanna typed up a press release and emailed it to a trusted news source. When she was done, she set her phone on the bedside table and tried her best not to blame herself. Before she knew it, Hanna had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It felt like she had only just closed her eyes when she heard Noel's raspy voice say her name.<p>

"Hanna?" he gasped.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What happened?" he was clearly confused.

"You were in an accident," she explained.

"I gathered as much," he sighed.

"There's more," she continued. "I wish I could wait until you've recovered, but the press will know soon and I want you to hear it from me."

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"There was a girl involved," Hanna tried not to place blame on him. "She didn't make it and the police are considering pressing charges."

"Did I kill her?" he was scared.

"I don't know," Hanna replied. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," he shook his head.

"I know this is a lot to process," she told him. "Just remember that I will always be here. You won't have to face this alone."

"Thanks," he smiled. "You're the best."

"Okay," she stood up, "you get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

She made sure he was comfortable and then made her way toward her car, but not before stopping for a coffee. She needed every drop of caffeine she could get her hands on if she was going to drive herself home safely. Considering recent events, she thought better of it and decided to walk the few blocks back to her condo. When she arrived at the seventeen story building, the sun was just rising, painting the sky with beautiful golden ribbons.

Hanna greeted the doorman and pulled out her key card to take her to the sixteenth floor, just one level below the penthouse. She was exhausted and needed a quick nap to recharge before she contacted the best lawyers and private investigators in the state. She was mentally writing a list of things to do when she opened the door and found an assortment of clothes leading to the bedroom.

Sean's pants were littered on the ground next to a dress she didn't recognize. Still stunned by the night's events, she hardly considered the implication until she opened the door and found a mess of blonde hair lying in the bed next to her boyfriend. The white sheets she had bought at Ikea barely covered their bare skin. She would have been furious except she was too tired to access any emotion. It took everything in her not to just crawl into bed with them and deal with the repercussions of her boyfriend's infidelity after she had some proper sleep.

"Hanna?" Sean groaned. Apparently her tired shuffle into the apartment had finally woken him.

"Save it," she rolled her eyes, turning on her heel.

The figure in the bed next to him didn't even move, not that it mattered to Hanna. She just needed to get away, and more importantly, get some rest. She considered a hotel but she knew they were all booked due to a convention in town. Her connections had already been exhausted to get her clients the last rooms in Pittsburgh, so she pulled out her phone and did the next best thing.

"Hanna?" the voice on the other line sounded groggy.

"Em?" Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry to call so early. I've had the worst morning...night...whatever, it's just been bad. Can I come over?"

"Yeah," her best friend said without skipping a beat. "Of course."

"Thanks," Hanna hung up.

She tucked the phone in her bag and took the elevator to the ground floor. Emily's place was only a few blocks away so she arrived within minutes. Her friend looked disheveled and half-asleep when she answered the door but she didn't even ask any questions before embracing Hanna into a warm hug.

"I'll explain everything," Hanna told her, "but first, can I just crash on your couch?"

"Take the bed," Emily told her. "Now that I'm awake, I may as well go for a run. Make yourself at home."

Maybe the rest of her life was a mess, but when it came to friendship, Hanna knew she had the best people in the world on her side. While Emily slipped on her running shoes, she crawled in between the purple sheets, never had a bed been so inviting.

* * *

><p>Hanna was wide awake when Emily returned from work. She had already briefed Noel's lawyer on the details and checked in with her other clients to make sure they knew she was on top of things. She even booked an appointment with a real estate agent to look at new apartments now that she knew her boyfriend was a piece of shit cheater. Then her thoughts drifted to the scene in her bedroom. For a second, she thought maybe she had dreamt it but then the haunting thought came flooding back to her.<p>

"I'm making tea," Emily informed her. "Do you want some."

"Chamomile?" Hanna asked.

Emily nodded. Hanna finished up a few emails on her phone and then took the mug Emily handed to her.

"So," Emily sighed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Sean cheated on me," Hanna blurted out. "I came home this morning and found another girl in his bed...and I won't even get into the work stuff. It's crazy."

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"He leaves town tomorrow," Hanna explained. "I'll go over, pack up my stuff and probably stay at a hotel until I find a new place."

"You're always welcome here," Emily assured her.

"Thank babe," Hanna smiled. Then she sighed deeply. "I can't even blame him. Last night was the only time we got to spend together this month and I missed it because of work."

"Stop," Emily cut her off. "He cheated. He's solely at fault here."

"I know," Hanna sighed. "It's probably for the best. We could barely make this thing work anyway."

"Let's not talk about that scumbag," Emily told her. "Why don't I make some dinner and then we can put on a movie?"

"That sounds perfect!" Hanna smiled. "Do you mind if I make a few calls?"

"Not at all," Emily said hopping into the kitchen.

Hanna pulled out her phone and crossed a few things off the list she had made for herself. Thankfully, she had her charger with her at all times now, knowing that she was practically married to her phone. She plugged it in and dialed her friend Tobe.

"Hanna!" he sounded happy when he answered. "What a nice surprise."

"Hey," she smiled. "I'm glad I caught you. Long story short, I'm looking at a one bedroom in your building tomorrow. I know it's last minute but if you're free, I'd love to get dinner with you after?"

"Wait?" he asked. "Is this for you or a client?"

"Like I said," she repeated herself, "it's a long story. Just say yes to dinner and I'll explain everything."

"No," he cut her off, "it's just that I have an extra bedroom if you need it. My roommate just got relocated so I'm looking to fill the extra room."

"Are you serious?" she was shocked. "Can I have it?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It'd be awesome to have you as a roommate."

"So dinner tomorrow?" she asked. "We can work out the details?"

"Sure," he replied. "Come by the place after work. I'll show you around."

"Thanks," she signed off. "See you tomorrow."

Hanna's mouth fell open in awe. She had only been to Toby's apartment once for his birthday but she remembered loving it. The historical building was cozy and inviting unlike the cookie-cutter condo she shared with Sean in the most sterile building Pittsburgh had to offer. She often drove past his apartment fantasizing of the day she would once live somewhere similar. It felt a little too good to be true to learn he had a spare bedroom at the most opportune moment.

"What's the grin for?" Emily asked her.

"I think I found a place!" Hanna smiled.

"Already?" Emily was confused.

"Toby," Hanna explained. "His roommate moved out so he's got an extra room. It's perfect! You know how much I love that apartment."

"I can't believe I didn't think of it first," Emily replied. "I completely forgot Caleb moved."

"It doesn't matter," Hanna replied. "I'm just glad I won't be homeless."

She was ecstatic. Religion had never been a staple in her life, but in that moment, she prayed for everything to work out and somehow she felt a reassurance that her life was changing for the better, in every aspect.

* * *

><p>Hanna stood in awe at the sight of Toby's building. A few years ago it had been an abandoned school until a developer turned it into luxury loft apartments. Toby had been working for the developer at the time and quickly picked up one of the units before they sold out. She loved his apartment with the exposed brick and high beam ceiling. It was exactly the place she imagined she would live one day and it was the perfect distraction to the stress she faced at work.<p>

"Hanna?" he smiled opening the door.

"Hey," she hugged him tightly.

"Come on in," he led her up the stairs to his loft on the top floor.

Her heart skipped a beat when she stepped inside. It was even better than she had remembered. The open floor plan spanned nearly half their floor and she loved the delicate dining alcove with wrought iron details. The arched windows cast a beautiful silhouette across the living room as the sun set over the river. Toby shower her the empty loft bedroom located at the top of the stairs with an adjoining bathroom. It was a bit smaller than she expected but anything would do at this point.

Then Toby gave her a quick run down on the boring details after he let her take a quick peek into his own bedroom located just below hers. She was utterly and completely smitten with the apartment but one thing concerned her. Save for the furniture in Toby's bedroom and a single round coffee table in the living room, the place was completely unfurnished.

"Uh...Toby," she laughed, "who robbed you?"

"Caleb furnished the apartment," he replied. "I made that table but everything else was his. I didn't want to buy anything in case whoever took the room had their own furniture."

"Well," she said confidently, "I'm taking the room and all I own are fifty pairs of shoes."

"I guess that means we're going shopping," he told her.

"Right now?" she asked confused.

"Why not?" he sighed. "I get some perks out of building houses. We can order everything and have it delivered by next weekend."

"Toby Cavanaugh," she winked, "you are speaking my language."

"But we keep the coffee table," he warned her. "That stays."

"Okay then," she laughed. "We'll work around it."

The two of them piled into his truck and he drove them to his friend's furniture shop just outside the city. Toby showed her inside the converted barn where both vintage and mass produced woodwork was stacked wall to wall. After nearly two hours of looking, they finally settled on walnut dining table to accommodate a party of eight and upholstered chairs to match. Toby picked out a camel sectional couch with dark brown leather accents to match the rosewood table he had built. They also bought two upholstered stools to place at the kitchen counter.

They were nearly heading out when Hanna realized she had no furniture for her own bedroom. Sean had the apartment furnished when they moved in and she got rid of her old college bed. With very little time to search for the perfect mattress, she bought a queen sized bed and a tufted headboard to go with it. To compliment the set, she bought a book case and a dresser, not that she really had much use for them since everything she owned could fit in her closet.

Toby's friend cut them a nice deal and threw in free delivery, but it would still be a few days before their new purchases arrived. When they were back at Toby's they found Emily leaning in the hallway with a vase of colorful daisies.

"A house warming gift," Emily presented them to Hanna. "Toby texted me on the way here."

"Thank you," Hanna smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I know," Emily said as they stepped back into the empty apartment, "and I didn't _have_ to bring take out but I did that also."

"You're the best," Toby kissed her forehead and grabbed the greasy white bag from her.

"Where are we going to eat?" Hanna asked looking around the empty room.

"That's what the table is for," Toby explained.

Hanna felt bad for mocking his handiwork earlier but the heavy wooden table made a great setting for their cross-legged dinner. The three of them gathered around, using decorative pillows as chairs, and swapped stories over a meal of spaghetti and meatballs with the best garlic bread in the city. It was the first of many nights spent around the round table.

"I love that you have no furniture," Emily teased Toby searching the kitchen, "but your liquor cabinet is fully stocked."

"They're essentials," Toby told her.

She laughed and uncorked a bottle of wine, handing them each a makeshift glass. Toby drank from a plastic Steelers cup he got for free at a game, Hanna sipped from a mason jar that once held maraschino cherries and Emily helped herself to whatever was left in the bottle.

"Seriously," Emily laughed, "you guys need to get to Ikea or something. This place reminds me of a frat house."

"We'll get to it," Hanna sighed as they polished off their second bottle of wine.

"Alright," Toby stood up, clearing the remnants of dinner into the trash, "I am off to bed."

"Normally when I'm this drunk," Emily said, "I'd ask if I can crash on your couch, but um..."

"Shit," Hanna sighed. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Come on," he led them in his room. "Just this time, you guys can take the bed. I think I have a sleeping bag around here somewhere."

"No," Hanna told him. "This is yours. We'll get a room at the hotel across the street."

"Would the two of you stop being so polite," Emily laughed. "We can all fit."

They looked over and Emily had already wriggled out of her jeans and was digging through Toby's dresser for some shorts. She tossed a t-shirt to Hanna and completely steam rolled Toby's protests. After some bickering between the two, Hanna offered to sleep in the middle and drifted off almost immediately after Emily shut off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied. The hiatus is over. I binge watched PLL over the long weekend and somehow this chapter manifested itself. It started out as a quick fluffy oneshot and then completely evolved so I'm not really sure where I'm going with it but hopefully you'll like it. And, because I know I'm going to be asked this question, I will clarify, this is a Haleb and Spoby story, even though it may not feel that way at first. Right now I think I have him making an appearance in chapter five, but that could always change. All I know is Haleb is coming and Spencer will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think :)<br>**


	2. Secret Girlfriend

The alarm on Hanna's phone blared loudly. With her eyes still closed she reached for it and shut it off. Next to her Toby was starting to stir. She did her best to crawl out of bed undetected and tiptoed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

While it brewed, she quickly showered and got ready for work. In an effort to thank Toby for helping her get settled, she started cooking breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, the works. She knew the scent of pig fat would lure him out eventually.

"Morning," Toby said groggily as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Sorry if I was loud," she sighed. "I made breakfast so you won't be mad at me."

"It's alright," he smiled. "I should be getting up anyway. But I like your initiative. Keep the bacon coming and we'll never have a problem."

"They're delivering the couch today," she laughed. "I'll sleep there until my bed gets in."

"You can take the bed," he offered. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," she shook her head. "I've already put you out enough."

"Believe me," he sighed, "it's no bother. After everything you've been going through..."

"I don't need the pity," she said sternly. "I'll just be happy when I'm finally moved in. At least I was able to move my stuff out while Sean was away."

She was referring to the six boxes stacked in the corner of her otherwise empty bedroom. All of her belongings, everything in her name, was neatly contained in those cardboard boxes. It was almost comforting to know that everything she owned fit easily in her sedan. She was like a modern vagabond. But she had high expectations that she could set down roots in this apartment.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Toby said finally. "Will you be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I have to meet with the lawyers today. It could take forever."

"Try to get out of it," Toby told her. "Em and I want to take you out tonight. Let your hair down."

"I'll do my best," she assured him.

He disappeared back into his own bedroom and she poured herself a cup of coffee together. Armed with her smart phone and a hefty dose of caffeine, she walked downstairs to her car and drove across town to meet with Noel's lawyer.

"Hanna Marin!" she was met by Andrew Campbell, the city's best criminal attorney.

"Hi Andrew," she gave him a hug. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we just skip to the meaty stuff? I don't have all day."

"Right, of course," he led her into his office.

Andrew's office was simple and impersonal. Apart from his diplomas on the wall and a photograph of him and a beautiful brunette, who Hanna assumed was his girlfriend, there was not a single trace of Andrew's personality. Taking a deep breath she took a seat across from him and he handed her a thick manilla folder. She did her best to skim through it but most of it was fancy lawyer speak that she would never be able to understand.

"What does this mean?" she asked finally.

"I have good news and bad," Andrew began.

"Get to it," she urged him. "Did you forget our conversation in the lobby."

"This is why I like working with you," he smiled. "No bullshit."

"Andrew, I swear," she warned, "if you don't tell me everything right now I'm taking our case to that Fitzburgher character across the river."

"Here's the deal," he explained. "The good news is Noel's tox report came back. He was clean. The girl..."

"Bethany Young?" Hanna clarified. "The victim."

"Right," Andrew continued. "They found traces of Rohypnol and MDMA in her system."

"What does that mean for Noel?" Hanna asked. "I mean, the guy can't even remember what happened."

"There's a chance," Andrew explained, "that she wasn't just an innocent bystander. If we can prove that someone else was trying to endanger her life, I may be able to get Noel off on a charge for reckless driving. He can walk away with a lighter sentence, probably just community service."

"But what if you can't?" Hanna wanted to know. "What's the worst case scenario."

"The DA is pushing for manslaughter," Andrew replied. "He wants to make an example of Noel, celebrity status doesn't make you impervious."

"Fuck," Hanna sighed.

"It's going to be fine," Andrew assured her. "I have my best PI working the case. We will get to the bottom of this."

"Okay, thank you," she smiled. "Keep me posted."

"You'll be the first to know if anything changes," he told her.

Andrew stood up and walked Hanna out of his office. He assured her everything was under control and validated her parking before she was on her way. A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of Noel's hotel. The valet took her car in exchange for a pink ticket and she made her way to the fifteenth floor.

"Hey," Noel opened the door happy to see her.

"How are you?" she asked as he embraced her in a warm hug.

"Scared," he told her earnestly.

"Did Andrew explain everything to you?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"He said there' a good chance I can walk out a free man," he explained, "but this won't be a quick trial. It could take months."

"I know," she sighed. "In the meantime, I need you to tell him everything. If you remember even the smallest thing, call Andrew. Anything can help."

"Yeah, okay," he told her. "Do I have to stay cooped up here the whole time?"

"Pretty much," she replied. "There are cameras everywhere. You can't be talking to anyone. This is serious."

"So I'm just supposed to order room service and watch pay-per-view?" he groaned. "Can I at least go to the bar in the lobby?"

"Okay, first of all," she reminded him, "you're in recovery. No drinking. No mini bar. And yes, you will stay in this room until I say so."

"I'm so bored," he said exasperated.

"I don't care," she retorted. "We're picking up the tab so make yourself cozy. And if it wasn't clear already, no guests. If you don't like my rules, we can transfer you to Allegheny County. Understood?"

"Understood," he replied.

"Okay," she smiled. "Now, go get that room service menu. I'm starving."

Noel laughed. Even when she was mad at him, Hanna always had his back. She would do the same for all of her clients. That was probably why she was so successful as a publicist, and probably why her relationship with Sean deteriorated. Not that she was blaming himself for him cheating, but she could see why he thought it was acceptable to fuck someone else in the bed they shared.

After a lengthy wait, their room service order arrived and Hanna picked at her salad while she chatted with Noel. She was his only portal to the outside world so she made sure to catch him up on everything she could think of. By the time she left his hotel room, it was nearly dark out.

She handed her ticket to the valet and sped off to her office once they pulled her car in front. When she arrived, nearly everyone else had left, but her assistant Mona was waiting patiently at her desk, always keeping Hanna up to date. As hard as Hanna worked, she had to attribute even a tiny bit of her success to Mona Vanderwaal, her ever vigilant assistant.

"You're still here?" Hanna smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you got this," Mona handed her a file. "It took some digging but I got you the police report."

"Thanks," Hanna told her. "You did good."

"There's something else," Mona took a deep breath and pointed at a bouquet of red roses on her desk, "these are from Sean."

"Do you want them?" Hanna asked. "They'll go in the trash otherwise."

"I'll find a place for them," Mona assured her.

"Actually!" Hanna changed her mind. "Would you bring them to Noel tomorrow? They might liven up his hotel room and maybe you could keep him company for a bit. Order room service, we'll cover the bill."

"I guess I could do that," Mona replied.

"Thank you!" Hanna could kiss her. "He's been so lonely through this process. Any company is good for him."

"Don't worry," Mona told her. "I'll swing by tomorrow. In the meantime, take a look at this."

Hanna grabbed the file from her and dropped it on her desk before she logged onto her computer. It only took a couple of hours for her to confirm appointments and appearances with her clients. By the time she was done, the police file was practically begging to be opened.

She pored through it, paying intense detail and searching every word she didn't understand on her computer. Really, it was Andrew's job to worry about the case details, maybe it was Hanna's interest in mystery novels, but she wanted to get to the bottom of Bethany Young's murder just as much as the police. For one, she would be able to clear Noel once she learned the truth, but there was also an unearthed sleuth hiding under this publicist.

"Han!" Mona snapped her back to reality. "I'm heading home for the night."

"Oh right," Hanna shook her head. "Good night."

Mona turned on her heel and Hanna glanced at the clock. It was late, very late, and the police report hadn't given her a single clue. Tired and defeated, she closed the file and placed it in her desk, locking the drawer afterward. She knew Mona would be in serious trouble if anyone learned she lifted it. She was careful to make sure it didn't end up in the wrong hands.

Being the last person to leave the office, she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her. Then she got in her car and drove home, wishing more than anything that she had a proper bed. But sleep was nowhere in sight. As soon as she opened the door, she found Toby and Emily pouring shots of bourbon on the wooden table while they sat on the newly delivered sectional.

"You're home!" Emily practically knocked her over trying to give Hanna a hug.

"I am," she replied. "What have you guys been up to?"

"I told you," Toby finished off another shot. "We're taking you out."

"You are having rebound sex tonight!" Emily sang.

"Oh good," Hanna laughed. "Hopefully he has a bed I can crash in tonight."

"I like how you think," Emily slurred her words.

"Come on," Toby poured her a shot.

"I haven't eaten yet," she protested.

"Here," Emily handed her a slice of pizza. "You can wash it down with this."

Obediently, Hanna took a bite of the pizza. It had been sitting out for a while and tasted stale, which was only made worse by the mixed cocktail Emily had prepared for her. It was like the poor man's version of a Harvey Wallbanger.

"This is gross, Em," Hanna's face gave her away.

"Let's just go to the bar," Toby told her. "You can order a salad there."

"What kind of bar is this?" Hanna asked.

"More of a pub," he replied.

Happy to blow off some steam and forget about her client's pending murder trials, she followed them a few blocks down the street to nameless pub with lights strung up along the rooftop garden.

Toby opened the door for them and Emily parked herself at her usual table. It was still early by night life standards and there was plenty of room to walk around. They were only sitting a few minutes before a waitress offered to take their drink orders. Two rounds later, Hanna was a little bit tipsy but happy to be out with her friends.

"Guys," she said leaning on the table for balance, "this was a great idea!"

"Good," Emily smiled. "You need to slow down, babe. Take a night off every once in a while."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" she asked.

"Let's lay off Hanna," Toby told her. "You're out now. That's what's important."

Hanna was about to thank Toby for sticking up for her when she noticed his interest wane. He was staring off toward the bar where a beautiful slim brunette stood. For some reason Hanna thought she looked familiar but couldn't place the face.

"Hey!" Emily snapped her fingers. "Earth to Toby."

"Sorry," he shook his head.

"You like here!" Hanna teased.

"That's an understatement," Emily replied. "He's been in love with this girl for months. I almost got him to ask her out last weekend but she disappeared into the bathroom."

"Wait," Hanna shook her head. "You know her."

"No," Toby replied. "I've just seen her at this bar. She comes here a lot."

"As I'm sure you do," she smirked.

"You will too," Toby replied. "It's the only bar around for miles. Plus they have three dollar beers on Tuesdays."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed.

"You haven't even seen the best part," Emily gushed. "Toby, I'm taking her to the roof. When we get back, you better be talking to your secret girlfriend."

"That's not gonna happen," he rolled his eyes.

Emily didn't care. She had practically given up on Toby and his secret girlfriend. If he really wanted something to happen, he would have made a move by now. She wasn't even sure why he hesitated. He was quite the catch. If Emily wasn't interested in girls, she probably would have let Toby get to third base when he was her date to the masquerade, her senior year in high school.

Next to her, Hanna's mind drifted far from the setbacks of Toby's love life. She was seeing the rooftop garden for the first time and her expression was exactly as Emily had expected. Lights were strung up along the perimeter of the roof illuminating the night sky. Regulation beer pong tables were lined up along one end. Throngs of preppy guys with wool sweaters and crew cuts styled with the fringe spiked up tossed balls into red cups full of beer. Opposite them there were wooden benches set up around blooming rose bushes. It looked like a sophisticated frat party.

"Told you," Emily smiled. "This place is awesome!"

"Why haven't I been here before?" Hanna was in awe.

"Because you never go anywhere," Emily reminded her, "unless one of your clients has to make an appearance."

"Touche," Hanna replied.

"We better get back," Emily led her down the stairs. "Toby is probably peeing himself over seeing his mystery girl."

Hanna took her friend's hand and they walked downstairs. Toby was still sitting at the same table but the mystery girl was gone.

"Did you talk to her?" Hanna asked.

"No," Toby replied. "Her friend came and they left pretty quickly."

"Next time," Hanna warned him, "you're talking to her. Just ask her name. I'll even do recon if you need it."

Toby didn't even have a chance to respond because Hanna's focus shifted elsewhere. A group of five blond guys in coordinating Ivy League sweaters strolled in through the front door. One of them was Sean Ackard.

Hanna felt her pulse quicken and she suddenly felt both terrified and irate. The last person she needed to see on her special night out was the man she was meant to be getting over.

"Hey," Emily placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Want me to take care of him?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Hanna replied.

"He's probably just going upstairs," Toby said, "but I've never seen him here before. I didn't think this was his kind of place."

The waitress had just put down another glass in front of Hanna when Sean caught her eye. He stopped for a second in shock and then gestured to his friends that he would meet them in a minute. When they were out of sight, he turned toward Hanna's table.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Just go," she told him.

"Wait," he sighed. "I want to explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Emily told him off. "You cheated. You are scum and Hanna doesn't owe you a conversation."

"Maybe I should have done this when your pit bull wasn't around," he said.

"Dude," Toby said threateningly. "Say that one more time."

"Please," Sean begged, "can I just have a word."

"Go," Hanna nodded toward her friends. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm sorry," Sean said when her friends were gone."

"Thanks?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "Is that it?"

"You can't blame me here," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, what?" she roared. "I can absolutely blame you. You fucking cheated on me."

"You were basically cheating on me with your job," he retorted.

"That is absolutely not the same thing," she laughed.

"Look," he began, "I wouldn't have done anything if you had just come home that night."

"It doesn't matter," she spat at him. "I admit I neglected you, but that is no reason to cheat on someone. If you were unhappy, you should have said something. I don't owe you an apology for working."

"You kind of do," he said honestly. "Even Alison said..."

"Alison?" Hanna scoffed. "Alison DiLaurentis, my client? When in the hell was she talking to you?"

"She came over that night," Sean told her. "I thought you knew that she..."

"Fucking hell!" Hanna finally pieced everything together.

Someone being the most accessible publicist in the city had ruined her relationship of three years. Hanna had been so panicked and defeated the morning she walked in on Sean that she didn't even think to look at the girl in bed with him. She saw a mess of blonde curls but only now did she realize they belonged to one of her most prestigious clients: Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison often showed up at Hanna's apartment unannounced. Sometimes she just needed to talk about the latest boyfriend who dumped her, other times she needed to lose a paparazzi so she detoured at Hanna's place until they got bored. After a dozen surprise visits, the door man knew her well and didn't even bother to call up before he let her in. This must have been one of those nights but Sean had completely taken advantage of the situation.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Hanna told him. "I am going to find my friends, we're going to order some burgers to go because I'm starving. And while we wait for those burgers, we're gonna have another round all on your tab. So why don't you head over to the bar, let the cute waitress know which card to charge and then go upstairs to your friends."

"Can't we at least talk about this?" he asked.

"Not here," she retorted. "Not now. And not ever, if you don't do exactly what I just said."

The thing Sean feared more than anything was Hanna's publicist voice. Without skipping a beat, he went to the bar and covered Hanna's tab. She found her friends and explained that their special night out was covered and then they ordered three shots of top shelf scotch while they waited for their take out.

"So," Emily nudged Hanna as they walked home carrying three large brown bags, "tell us again what you said."

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed.

"Let it go," Toby told Emily. "I don't care how it happened. I just want some fries."

They laughed as they approached Hanna's new building. Toby unlocked the door and led them up to the top floor. As usual, they gathered around the rickety wooden table in the middle of the living room, but this time they swapped seats on the floor in favor of the new suede sofa.

"This is literally the best thing Sean has ever done for me," Hanna said as she bit into her burger. Then she thought better. "Actually, I think cheating on me was probably the best thing that ever happened to our relationship."

"No more Sean talk," Emily begged. "You're killing my appetite."

"Deal," Hanna laughed. "Besides, I'd rather talk about Toby's secret girlfriend."

"She's so secret even she doesn't know," Emily laughed.

The three of them cracked up. Toby was a saint for putting up with their ridicule but that's what their friendship was about. They could push each other's buttons but in the end, they always stood up for one another. More importantly, they would never let someone else hurt them. Hanna had always known that, but since everything happened with Sean, she finally saw how united they really were. Now if only she had a proper bed to sleep on, this night would have been perfect.


	3. Split Personalities

Emily had finally gotten her wish and dragged Hanna out to a bar for single's night. Dressed in a skin tight bandage dress and stirring a mixed drink that tasted like a liquidized Jolly Rancher, Hanna was deeply regretting her decision to go out.

"It's easy," Emily assured her. "Just put on a smile and go home with the first guy who calls you pretty."

"I'm not that girl," Hanna told her.

"You used to be," Emily replied. "Remember College Hanna? You were cynical about love before it was cool to be cynical about love."

"I know," Hanna sighed. "I think Sean broke me. College Hanna would never have moved in with a guy who owned a condo."

"Tonight," Emily announced, "we are channeling College Hanna."

"To College Hanna," she raised her glass.

Emily toasted her friend and they swallowed the pink concoction. Hanna gagged at the sickly sweet alcohol. She was more of a scotch girl but Emily let her know that you can't just sip scotch at a night club, that it's more of a lonely writer in a dive bar thing.

"Hey," Hanna felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hi," she turned around.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

It was a minute before Hanna did anything. The truth was she didn't want to dance. She didn't even want to be at this bar, but Emily had other plans. She practically pushed her friend into this guy's arms and he whisked Hanna onto the dance floor. She was no prude by any means but the thought of this prickly haired idiot touching any part of her made her want to gag, even more than those violently pink cocktails. As soon as the song was over, she excused herself to use the bathroom and lost the sleaze.

"Han," Emily grabbed her hand. "How did it go?"

"I don't think this is the place for College Hanna," she explained. "Maybe in a month. Or we can try a lounge?"

"Okay fine," Emily replied. "Let me just pay the tab and we can go."

"I'll be outside," Hanna said. "I need some air."

"Sure," Emily called out but her friends was already gone.

Hanna grabbed her coat from the lobby and then stepped out into the cold night air. There was a line trailing around the building and she racked her brain trying to imagine why anyone would wait in the cold to get into that bar. She stepped off to the left were a dark haired guy with a sparse beard was lighting a cigarette.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "Can I bum one of those?"

"Sure," he handed her a cigarette and helped her light it with her silver Zippo.

"Thanks," she took a drag. "I don't even smoke."

"These are expensive, you know," he told her.

"Relax," she laughed. "They're bad for you. I probably just saved you from shaving months off your life."

"Touche," he smiled. "To be honest, I don't really smoke either."

"Why tonight?" she was curious.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Anything's better than being in there."

"I know what you mean," she laughed. "What's wrong with a good dive?"

"Right!" he smiled and extended a hand. "Lucas, by the way."

"Hanna," she told him. "Nice to meet you."

"So Hanna," he smirked, "wanna get out of here? Maybe hit up a dive bar. I know a great one a few blocks away."

"Babe!" Emily came bouncing outside. She gave Lucas the once-over. "Who's your friend?"

"Lucas," Hanna introduced them, "Emily. Emily, Lucas."

"Pleasure," he extended a hand to Emily. "The offer still stands."

"We're actually heading home," Hanna told him, "but it was nice meeting you."

"How about dinner?" he said quickly. "Tomorrow night?"

"Um..." Hanna paused. Emily shot her a look. "Yeah okay."

"Great," he smiled.

"Call me," she handed him her card.

He pocketed the piece of paper and Hanna skipped down the street with Emily. They walked hand in hand and stopped for some fries at a food truck before making their way back to Hanna's apartment.

"Seriously," Emily said as she curled up on the couch, "you moving into this apartment is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know," Hanna laughed. "I can't even remember the last time you slept at your own place. Maybe it's time you moved in too."

"Yeah," Emily laughed. "You can just build me a little fort in the corner. We'll be peachy."

Emily was already reaching for the spare fleece blanket hidden in the storage ottoman when Toby appeared in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Did you guys go clubbing without me?" he gestured to Hanna's dress. "And on a school night, no less."

"Sorry Dad," Emily teased. "Did we miss curfew?"

"I've been waiting up all night for you," he laughed. "You're grounded."

"Come on," Hanna urged him. "Hang out with us for a bit?"

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "Hanna has to tell you about her date."

"You've got a date?" he asked.

"It's dinner," Hanna replied, "with the cigarette guy."

"Cigarette guy?" Toby mused.

"I bummed a cigarette off of him," Hanna explained. "He asked me to dinner tomorrow...or I guess tonight."

"You don't even smoke," he reminded her.

"I don't go to night clubs either," she laughed.

"College Hanna came out tonight," Emily explained.

"I don't remember College Hanna doing any of those things," Toby replied.

"That's true," Emily mused. "Maybe this is The New Hanna."

"Can we stop referring to me as some sort of human Barbie doll?" she pleaded. "If anything, I was influenced by Single Emily."

"But seriously," Emily told her, "you have to sleep with that guy. It's the only way to get over Sean."

"Isn't it sleazy to have sex on the first date?" Hanna mused.

"Uh...Em," Toby teased, "I think she just called you sleazy."

"I mean, no offense," Hanna laughed.

"Okay, but seriously," Emily shook off the insults, "remember how you were before Sean? You were so cool!"

"Are you saying I'm not cool now?" Hanna asked.

"That's not exactly it," Emily replied. "I just miss Single Hanna, and so does Toby. Single Hanna was the best wing woman."

"But can we stop referring me as a series of split personalities?" Hanna laughed.

"She's kind of right," Toby explained. "Sean made you boring."

"Why didn't you guys tell me this before?" Hanna sighed. "It didn't cross your mind to let me know he's a douche before I moved in with him?"

"You had to figure it out on your own," Toby replied. "Otherwise you would have held it against us forever."

"That's actually pretty true," she laughed. Then a lightbulb went off. "Did I tell you guys he cheated on me with Alison?"

"DiLaurentis?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied.

"That's bizarre," Emily said.

"You know what's really bizarre," Hanna said, "we're all still up and it's past midnight. Publicist Hanna needs to get some sleep."

"See!" Emily giggled. "You're doing it too!"

"Good night," Hanna laughed as she tiptoed up to her bedroom.

While Hanna got ready for bed she heard Toby tucking Emily into the couch and then go into his own room. She thought about what they had said in regard to her relationship with Sean. Maybe she had gotten a little boring in her relationship and maybe a one-night-stand was exactly what she needed.

But then again, she had never been the type to have anonymous sex. Even in college, she slept with guys she knew, guys she was friends with. For a second, the thought of Toby crossed her mind but she quickly shook that image out of her head. As attractive as he was, she considered him more like an older brother who took her in when she was a stray. Besides, if it was meant to happen, it would have by now.

* * *

><p>Hanna was in her office battling a massive hangover and silently cursing Emily for convincing her to down five of those pink drinks, when Mona knocked on her door.<p>

"Yeah?" she plastered a smile on her face.

"Andrew Campbell, for you," Mona informed her.

"Send him in," Hanna smiled.

A few seconds later, the tall broad-shouldered lawyer entered her office.

"Hi," Hanna hugged him. "What brings you in this early?"

"It's nearly noon," he told her.

"Sorry," she sighed. "It was a tough night."

"One of these days," he laughed, "my girlfriend and I will have to crash your wild nights."

"Oh well, don't hold your breath," Hanna told him. "I don't usually go out. My friends just thought I needed a night off since Noel and everything..."

"Rest assured," he took a seat, "you no longer have to worry about Noel."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Noel is no longer the primary suspect," Andrew explained.

"How?" Hanna breathed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved, but the public won't be happy if it looks like he's exempt due to his celebrity."

"He slammed on the brakes when he saw her," Andrew offered details missing from the police report Hanna had read. "She didn't run into the road like we previously thought, she was already lying there. Noel barely grazed her."

"How did she get in the middle of the road?" Hanna wanted to know.

"My guess is someone else wanted to hurt her," he explained. "They drugged her and left her on the road to try and frame the murder on someone else. It's genius actually."

"But who would do that?" Hanna asked.

"That's what they are investigating," Andrew explained. "In the meantime, Noel is off the hook."

"Thank you for letting me know," Hanna smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Hopefully the next time we see each other will be on personal business."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Hanna replied, "but I know where to go if my clients are acting up again."

"I'll see myself out," he said as he turned to leave.

"Mona can validate you," Hanna called out.

She still had a throbbing headache but her curiosity got the best of her and she was itching to learn the truth. If Andrew was right, she wanted to know the motive and if Noel had been a specific target to get the blame. He was still her client and she still needed to protect his interests. If someone was trying to frame him, she needed to know. In an effort to gain additional information, she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the door.

"Hanna," Mona called after her. "Where are you going?"

"The police station," Hanna explained. "I need answers."

"You're a publicist," Mona reminded her, "not a detective. Let the cops do their job."

"This is my job," Hanna retorted.

"Just be back by three," Mona replied. "You have an appointment."

Hanna nodded and took the elevator down to her car. She arrived at the police station just as Officer Holbrook was walking out the door. Without another thought, she flagged him down.

"Officer Holbrook!" she called after him.

"Hanna Marin," he turned to face her. "How can I help you today?"

"I have some questions about the investigation," she said.

"This is a private police matter," he told her. "Your client is no longer a person of interest. That's all I can tell you."

"I need to know if he's in danger," Hanna explained. "I understand he was being framed."

"This isn't a conspiracy," he told her. "Don't mistake it for one of the sensationalized crime films you work for."

"So you can assure me my client is no longer you're concern?" she asked. "That's all I want to know."

"Yes," he replied. "He's free to go."

"Are you going to send out a press release or something?" Hanna asked. "A murderer is out there. I can't have the public thinking my client was mistakenly set free."

"I'm sure you can spin his story however it suits you," he told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a homicide to investigate."

Hanna stood there dumbfounded while Holbrook returned to his car. She usually had trouble getting information out of the cops, but once she turned on the charm she could coax it out of them. Officer Gabriel Holbrook, on the other hand, was completely immune to her feminine wiles.

Defeated, she returned to her car and pulled out her phone to check the time. Mona had forwarded her calender and she realized an addition: Dinner with Lucas. Hanna rolled her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the cigarette guy, almost convinced herself he was a dream, brought on by the pink drinks. She hurried back to her office and found Mona typing at her desk.

"Hi," the assistant smirked. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not," Hanna retorted. "Can you call him back and cancel. I'm not up for it tonight."

"He didn't leave a number," Mona explained. "I guess you'll just have to show up and tell him in person."

"Or I'll just skip it," Hanna sighed.

"No," Mona pleaded. "You have to go! Emily already called and said I'm not allowed to let you work late tonight."

"Fine," Hanna sighed, "but I'm taking a nap in my office."

"I'm afraid you can't do that either," Mona told her. "Your three o'clock is early. She's waiting for you."

Hanna groaned and stepped into her office to find the last person she wanted to see, sitting at her desk. Alison DiLaurentis with her perfect blonde hair, perfect heart shaped face and perfect way of sleeping with other people's boyfriends was carefully typing away on her smart phone.

"Hi," Hanna plastered a fake smile on her face. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No bother," Alison replied. "Now what is it you called me in for?"

"Right," Hanna regretting scheduling this meeting on the day of the hangover from hell. "I will no longer be handling your career. I'm transferring you to one of my colleagues."

"You can't!" Alison protested. "I've been with you forever. I don't trust anyone else."

"Well, I don't trust you," Hanna replied. "I don't care that you slept with my boyfriend, but I also know I can't handle your career objectively knowing that information."

"But Hanna!" Alison whined.

"It's not up for discussion," Hanna explained calmly. "I will forward your files and CeCe should be in touch with you soon. Mona can validate your parking."

Before Alison could get in another word, Hanna turned her attention to her computer and put in a call to Emily, anything to take her attention away from the repercussions of Sean's infidelity. Knowing it was a lost cause, Alison stood up and silently walked out the door.

"Hey," Emily answered cheerfully.

"I just had to fire Alison as a client," Hanna explained.

"How did it go?" Emily asked.

"Better than expected," Hanna replied. "There was zero cat fighting."

"That's a good sign," Emily told her. "Are you going out with the cigarette guy tonight?"

"There's no getting out of it," Hanna said. "Thanks to you, Mona is just shy of escorting me herself."

"It will be good for you," Emily assured her. "Trust me."

"Fine," Hanna sighed, "but I'm not sleeping with him."

"Whatever," Emily told her. "Just lie and tell me you did."

"I got to go," Hanna watched the clock. "If I don't leave now I'll be late."

The girls said their goodbyes and Hanna headed home to change. By the time she had shimmied her way into a date appropriate outfit, she was ready for a nap. But she knew the date would be good for her, if anything just to get her mind off of things. Mustering up every ounce of energy she had, Hanna got in her car and drove to the restaurant where she was to meet Lucas, the cigarette guy. The valet helped her out and she turned around to find him waiting patiently outside.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You made it," he gave her a hug.

"You sound surprised," she laughed.

"Well, you never know," he replied. "Shall we?"

Hanna followed him in and the hostess led them to a table for two. Hanna immediately picked up the wine menu and browsed through the reds looking for something dry. She ordered a bottle when the waitress came and an ice water.

"So," Lucas smiled at her, "what do you do?"

"I hate that question," she sighed.

"Sorry?" he was confused.

"It's such a cliché," she replied. "It's like as soon as you turn twenty-two your job defines you. Don't people care about anything else?"

"Wow," he shook his head. "I didn't know you were so opinionated on small talk."

"Sorry," she sighed. "I just...I work too much and I'd rather not talk about it when I'm out of the office."

"Moving on then," he sighed, "what do you do for fun?"

"As little as possible," she replied. "How about you? Any hobbies?"

"I like movies," he replied. "Maybe if this date goes well we can see one together. There's a new flick out. I think Alison DiLaurentis is in it."

Hearing her date say that name made Hanna sick. She realized this was the last place she needed to be if she wanted to get over Sean.

"I don't think this will work out," she told him.

"Why?" he asked. "Because I like movies."

"No," she lied. "I just don't date smokers."

"But I don't even smoke," he replied.

It was useless. She was already out the door and waiting at the valet. Lucas didn't bother to go after her. He was probably sitting at the table drinking the Zinfandel she ordered. A part of her wished she had grabbed the bottle before she bolted but then she remembered there was plenty of wine at her own house.

She arrived at her apartment a few minutes later. When she opened the door, Toby was sitting on the couch watching an episode of _Freaky Foodies_ while he shoveled fries in his mouth. Part of her was starving but her appetite disappeared when she saw the episode playing about a woman who ate couch stuffing.

"How was your date?" Toby asked.

"Let's not talk about it," she retorted.

"Fries?" he offered.

"Maybe," she replied. "If you change the channel. I can't watch this one again."

Toby switched to the football game and Hanna collapsed onto the couch. She reached over to grab some fries.

"Three at a time?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's one of those days."

Toby smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hanna grabbed the fleece blanket and the two of them bundled up under it, without saying a word. Sometimes she just needed college sports and french fries to unwind from the day and Toby could understand that. So far, he was the best roommate she had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it but please don't get used to such frequent updates! I think I can handle updating once a week, maybe Tuesdays until the PLL drought is over. I also want to address some of the comments you left. I'm not sure if it was obvious in the last chapter but Toby's 'secret girlfriend' is Spencer. And regarding Caleb, yes the girls have met him but he never dated Hanna. Even on the show they knew each other a bit before they became a couple so in the spirit of the Haleb romance, I'm planning this as a long, drawn out courtship. That's not to say her other love interests don't have a chance. It'd be a boring story if Caleb doesn't have any competition ;)<br>**


	4. Don't Ask Stupid Questions

Hanna was hunched over her desk. Her entire morning had been dedicated to getting Noel back in the entertainment world now that he had been cleared of all charges. Unfortunately, just because the police think someone is innocent, doesn't mean the internet does too. She was up against a wall with all the conspiracy theories about Noel's involvement in the murder of Bethany Young. Hollywood's resident playboy was now _persona non grata_ due to the public's inability to forget. But she had to remind herself, this was her job. She thrived at spinning the truth to benefit her clients. She got off on it.

At least she used to. Today she was seriously considering a career change. Instead of spending her lunch typing away a dozen emails while she sipped her usual diet coke from the vending machine, she put in a call to Emily and met her at their favorite cafe a few blocks away. After a brief wait, Emily came running over, setting her bag down on an empty chair.

"So," Emily took a sip of her water, "tell me everything!"

"Let's not," Hanna groaned. "I want to forget all about work."

"What happened?" Emily was concerned. "You love work."

"I think this is beyond me," she sighed. "Cheating, shoplifting, DUIs, I can handle. Murder investigations? I don't think it's salvageable."

"Trust me," Emily told her, "if anyone can turn this around, it's you."

"I hope so," Hanna sighed. "Noel's my biggest client since I dropped Alison. Without them I could get fired.

"Just breathe," Emily told her. "Come to my yoga class tonight."

"Why can't I have your job?" Hanna said enviously.

"You could never teach yoga all day," Emily laughed. "You would go insane. Kickboxing maybe, but yoga would ruin you."

"That's true," Hanna replied. "I can barely handle yoga once a week,"

The two of them laughed as their entrees arrived. They managed to get past the chit chat about work and Emily steered the conversation toward Hanna's love life.

"I don't think I can take another date," Hanna sighed.

"It's not a date," Emily said quickly. "It's a lesbian bar."

"Why?" Hanna protested. "Can't we just go to a dive or drink wine at home?"

"No," Emily said sternly. "Sean took you out of the game for too long. You need to remember how to have fun before you end up with a dozen cats."

"Gross," Hanna muttered. "I hate cats."

"You'd be surprised how many cat ladies used to hate cats," Emily warned her.

"Fine," Hanna retorted. "I will go out tonight."

"That's my girl!" Emily cheered.

When Hanna had exhausted her free time, she and Emily paid the check and she headed back to her office. As she was dropping her purse on the desk, Mona popped her head in with a package.

"This came for you," she explained.

"From who?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Mona replied. "A courier dropped it off."

Hanna grabbed the envelope and ripped it over revealing a zip drive. She popped it into her computer and saw that it contained a single video from a surveillance camera.

"What is it?" Mona asked.

Hanna didn't respond. She played the clip and watched as a body fell from the back of a pick up truck. A few seconds later, Noel's car approached the scene and he came to a screeching halt before he reached the lump of limbs on the road.

"Is this what I think it is?" Mona breathed.

"It's perfect!" Hanna smiled. "Do you know who sent it?"

"No," Mona shook her head. "There was no note, no return address. Nothing."

"It doesn't matter," Hanna replied. "I just need to send this to the right blogger and everyone will know Noel wasn't involved."

"You should take this to the police," Mona told her.

"The police," Hanna sighed, "doesn't really give a shit about what I have to say."

"But this could help them," Mona said.

"You're the one who told me I'm not a detective," Hanna reminded her. "Right now, I need to help my client."

Hanna unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out an electronic tablet Toby had given her when she first started as a publicist. His old roommate Caleb, the man who once lived in her bedroom, was a hacking genius. That's why he had gotten the job in New York doing IT. Toby asked him to help with Hanna's birthday gift and she was presented with a tablet that was virtually untraceable. Basically the IP address bounced around a few places creating a virtual black hole.

She was pretty certain this type of software was illegal so she kept it turned off and locked away unless she absolutely needed it. Quickly she typed up an anonymous email to a celebrity gossip blogger and attached the video. She knew it was only a matter of time before the video spilled onto every news source and Noel's name was cleared.

"What do we do now?" Mona asked.

"We wait," Hanna replied. "Get some rest tonight. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Mona did as told while Hanna turned her attention back to get computer. With Noel's career hopefully back on track, she needed to concentrate on her other clients. She had already cleared her Alison DiLaurentis files and shipped them off to CeCe one floor below her but she still had a dozen other clients to check in with.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the video of Bethany Young, the one that cleared Noel from blame, was everywhere. Hanna didn't even have to wait for her alarm to go off because the incessant beeping of incoming messages woke her up first. Once she was dressed for work, she walked downstairs to find Toby already awake.<p>

"Morning," she smiled.

"I made breakfast," he told her. "For your big day."

"Thanks!" she said. "I'm gonna need it if I have to field calls about Noel all day."

"Oh," he shook his head. "I was talking about Em taking you to her lesbian bar."

"Shit," Hanna sighed. "I forgot all about that."

"Don't you dare cancel," he warned her. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"I'll be there," Hanna replied. "Are you coming with us?"

"Lesbian bar?" he twisted his face. "That's like taking me to a football game with a blindfold. I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," she said grabbing a piece of toast to go.

Hanna thanked him for breakfast and ran to her car to be at work early. Mona was already seated at her desk fielding calls when Hanna plopped down to check her email. Noel's stock as an actor had risen tremendously. He was more popular now than he was before the accident. Being framed for murder gave him a leg up on all the other actors. One producer had even contacted Hanna about buying the rights to Noel's story. He would be making money without even having to life a finger. She didn't even hesitate to call him.

"Hanna," he sounded pleasant on the other line.

"Guess what!" she giggled. "You're more popular than ever. I'm sending you on a vacation, and when you get back I'll have the next three years of your career booked."

"Thank you," he sighed. "You've saved me."

"It's what I do," she said before hanging up.

Hanna spent the rest of the day in talks with producers while she set up a series of auditions for Noel. Mona's day was just as busy and when dinner time rolled around, Hanna treated her to a nice meal.

"You've been amazing," Hanna told Mona as they picked at their cobb salads.

"Well," Mona replied, "you inspire me. I have to work just as hard as you to keep up."

"I've been thinking," Hanna told her. "There is a junior publicist spot opening up soon. I think you should apply for it."

"Really?" Mona was elated. "You think I'm ready?"

"I see you working harder than a lot of the other publicists at the office," Hanna told her. "You can absolutely keep up."

"Thank you," Mona smiled. "That means a lot."

"You'll have to start at the bottom, of course," Hanna explained. "You would mostly be handling our local clients but I think you'll be at my desk in no time."

"I would love that," Mona replied. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Of course," Hanna told her. "You're definitely responsible for a lot of my success."

"Oh wait!" Mona glanced at the clock. "We better get going. Don't you have plans tonight?"

"How did you know?" Hanna asked.

"I manage your schedule," Mona laughed. "It's my job to know."

"Yeah, I should get going," Hanna motioned for the bill.

She paid for dinner and then made sure Mona got home safe. Then Hanna slipped into her most comfortable neon dress, yes she had more than one, and went downstairs to pour herself a glass of scotch to ease her nerves. By the time Emily arrived, she was already buzzed.

"I love you like this," Emily said as they walked arm in arm toward the bar.

"What? Tipsy?" Hanna asked.

"Fun," Emily replied. "You're too successful to be sitting at home on a Friday night."

"I'm out now," Hanna groaned. "Can you stop ragging on me."

"Fine," Emily led her into the dimly lit bar. "We are raging tonight."

Hanna was pretty sure her definition of raging was much different than Emily's. First they headed to the bar for two shots of the strong stuff. Then Hanna ordered a vodka soda and paraded the room with her friend. She knew Emily was a regular at this bar. Every time she came with her they were bound to run into an ex or an old flame of hers, but everyone loved her especially the DJ. So when Emily's song came on, of course they were dancing on top of tables. Hanna's buzz was starting to wane when Emily was approached by a beautiful brunette wearing leather pants and a white tunic. Hanna slipped away to give them space and grabbed a drink from the bar. After a considerable amount of time, she went back to find Emily but a thorough search of the room led her to believe she was probably hooking up with the other girl in the bathroom.

Defeated and hungry, Hanna walked back to her own apartment, careful to keep the taser on her keychain accessible. She sent Emily a quick text to let her know she'd left and stumbled into a darkly lit cafe.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hi," the broad shouldered owner said stepping from behind the pastry case. "We're actually closing up. I thought I locked that door."

"Oh sorry," she sighed. "Do you know where I can get a panini around here?"

"You know what," he smiled. "A panini sounds kind of good. I think I can manage one more order."

"No really," she protested. "I can probably just find a food truck or something."

"It's fine," he assured her. "Lock that door, will you?"

Hanna locked the front door and wandered through the empty cafe while he started up the panini press again. She noticed his picture on the wall and a caption that read: Zach's Opens in Downtown Pittsburgh.

"What are you thinking?" he called out. "Bacon? Mozarella? Spinach?"

"Do you have feta?" she asked. "And spinach."

"Good call," he said. "Tomatoes too?"

"Please," she smiled.

A few minutes later, he returned from the kitchen with two plates of sandwiches and a basket of fries. He set them down on a bistro table next to a bottle of ketchup.

"Thank you," she smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge," he told her. "As long as you don't mind me joining you."

"Thanks," she told him. "This is exactly what I need tonight."

"Where you at Aces?" he asked. "I've seriously considered staying open late just for the ugly lights traffic."

"Um no," he laughed. "I was at Mimi's."

"I'll be honest," he told her, "I didn't peg you for a Mimi's patron. Hope that's not an insult."

"It's not," she assured him. "I was there with a friend. She hit it off with a girl and I found my own way home."

"Well, I'm glad I left my door unlocked then," he smirked, locking eyes with her.

"Me too," she replied. "This is the best panini I've ever had."

They laughed and chatted as they finished their food. When they were done, she offered to help him clean up.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'll do it in the morning. Can I walk you home."

"That's not necessary," she told him. "I'm only a few blocks from here."

"Really," he offered. "It'd be my pleasure."

"No, you've done enough already," she said.

Zach unlocked the front door and let her out, but not before grabbing her hand. Hanna turned around and found herself mesmerized by his intense stare. She froze and he took the opportunity to kiss her cheek. Emily's words echoed in her mind. Maybe all she really did need was a night of anonymous sex.

"Have a good night," he smiled.

"The night's not over," she breathed.

Hanna slid her hand around his neck and kissed him back. He pressed her against the front door and she allowed his hands to wander her body. Locking the door behind her, she inched them toward the closest table and sat him down on an empty chair, straddling her legs across his lap. Without breaking their kiss, she dug through her purse for a condom Emily had given her a few weeks prior.

"Here," she handed it to him.

"Are you sure?" he was tentative.

"Don't ask stupid questions," she smirked as she unbuckled his belt.

Zach slid his boxers off as Hanna hiked up her dress. Then she bit her lip and prayed for the best as she lowered herself into his lap. He kept his hands glued firmly to her rocking hips as Hanna dug her hands through his locks, ruffling his dirty blond hair. As much as she hated the admit it, Emily was right. College Hanna was way more fun and she was beginning to think that it was time to start behaving like a single girl again.

When they were done, Hanna readjusted her dress and grabbed her purse before she snuck off, not even giving him a chance to kiss her good night. There was an extra pep in her step as she walked the four blocks back to her apartment. It was official, Hanna had her groove back. But her elation came to a crashing halt when she was cornered by Officer Holbrook outside of her door.

"Hanna Marin," he said in a stern voice, reminiscent of her father.

"How can I help you Officer," her words slurred together slightly.

"How can you be so cavalier?" he roared. "You've nearly ruined our investigation."

"Can you please move?" she groaned. "If you want to talk, make an appointment with my assistant."

"You shouldn't have released that video, Hanna," he told her. "You could be facing charges for obstruction of justice."

"I didn't release it," she snapped. "Juicy Gossy did. Why don't you talk to them?"

"I know you were involved," he told her. "This is exactly the type of thing you publicists do."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" she sighed. "You have evidence now. Can't you zoom in and read the license plate of the _actual_ murderer."

"It's not that easy," he explained, now calming down. "The evidence is inadmissible if we don't know where it came from. For all I know, you doctored the footage."

"Can you move now?" she asked. "I need to get home."

"We'll be in touch," he said, stepping aside.

Hanna swatted him away and unlocked her door. Trying to block out Holbrook's unannounced visit, she reached for a bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass with a single ice cube. Just as she took a sip, she heard footsteps outside and realized she forgot to lock the door. She went to remedy her mistake but was too late. The door came flying open, nearly knocking her over.

"Shit!" she said.

"Sorry," Toby creeped in. "I didn't realize you were there."

"It's okay," she laughed. "I was just startled."

"So," he took a sip from her tumbler, "how was your big night?"

"Em ditched me for a cute brunette," Hanna explained as she sunk into the couch.

"You really can't expect to get lucky at a lesbian bar," Toby reminded her.

"You'd be surprised," she winked.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Not at the bar," she explained. "After, with a guy."

"Fuck," he sighed. "I should have gone out with you and Em instead."

"Why?" Hanna asked. "How was your night."

"The usual," he downed her glass of whiskey. "I saw that girl again."

"What did you do?" Hanna wanted to know.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Okay, seriously," she told him, "we are going to make this happen. Single Hanna is back!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to call you that," he reminded her.

"Whatever," she poured another glass. "I'm just glad it's the weekend. If I wake up before noon tomorrow, the house better be on fire."

"Deal," he laughed.

Hanna took her glass upstairs and kicked off her shoes. She finished the drink and laid it down on a table before wriggling out of her clothes and jumping in the shower to wash off the night's sins.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're only here for Haleb, but I promise it's coming! In the meantime, I promise to give you some amazing HanilyHoby friendship plus some other interesting stuff to feed the mystery. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	5. Find the Source

Hanna stared at the video clip that played over and over again on her computer monitor. Officer Holbrook had been less than impressed with her guerrilla tactics to reignite Noel's career. After the way he insulted her profession, she didn't really feel like she owed him anything, but she did owe it to Bethany Young to find out if her killer was still at large.

She had probably watched that video a hundred times. Then she examined every inch of the package it came in but there were no clues as to who sent it. She was desperate to find anything to shed light on the real murderer, but to no avail. That's when she remembered Caleb. She grabbed her phone and dialed Toby's number.

"Hello?" she could hear the sounds of a construction site in the background.

"Toby," she smiled. "Weird question, does your old roommate know someone in Pittsburgh who can decrypt something for me?"

"I'll do you one better," he replied. "Caleb's actually in town for a bit. I'm meeting him for dinner tonight. I'll ask him myself."

"Really?" Hanna gushed. "You're the best."

"What's the nature of the decryption?" Toby asked.

"I got an anonymous zip drive," she explained. "Trying to find the source."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Toby laughed. "This guy can hack into a government database. I'll swing by your office on my way and pick it up."

"Tobes," she told him, "I owe you big time!"

She hung up with him and then saw Emily standing in the doorway to her office, a travel coffee cup in each hand.

"What a nice surprise," Hanna smiled.

"Hi doll," Emily kissed her cheek and set down a chai latte on her desk. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd swing by."

"Stick around," Hanna laughed. "Toby should be coming soon."

"You're quite popular today," Emily replied.

"I am," she winked, "but something tells me you have an ulterior motive for today's visit."

"Internet dating," Emily told her. "There's this app."

"What about it?" Hanna asked. "Do they need a PR girl?"

"No," Emily shook her head. "For you."

"I don't think so," Hanna replied.

"Think about it," Emily told her. "You basically live on your phone. Why not use it to date?"

"Why do I need to date at all?" Hanna sighed. "You're like a broken record with the whole _get back on the horse_ mentality."

"I think you work too much," Emily told her. "Besides, it's not like you have to marry these guys. You just need some distractions in your life."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hanna said politely.

"Nope," Emily smirked. "We're doing this."

Emily nudged Hanna out of her way as she typed away on her computer.

"Not my work computer," Hanna protested.

"Fine," Emily sunk back in her own chair and grabbed Hanna's phone.

The blonde sipped her latte while Emily downloaded an app and hooked up Hanna's web page to it. She typed away furiously and then proceeded to swipe through all of the eligible bachelors in the area.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Hanna laughed.

"_You're_ doing this!" Emily told her. "You have to go out with one of them. It's not just a hypothetical dating game."

"Knock knock," Toby stood in the doorway, interrupting Emily's fun.

"Hi," Hanna waved him into her office.

"I don't have a lot of time," he told her.

"Here," Hanna handed him the zip drive. "I just need to know if he can find whoever sent it."

"If anyone can do it," Toby replied, "it's Caleb."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled.

"So," he asked as he was leaving, "what are you two up to?"

"Signing Hanna up with a dating app," Emily replied.

"Yeah," he laughed, "that's my cue to go."

He skipped out the door, pocketing the zip drive and Emily focused her friend's attention back on the world of dating.

"How about this guy?" she asked. "He's a doctor."

Hanna took the phone. She saw a photo of an attractive dark-haired man wearing a lab coat. Below the image was a quick blurb about him.

_WREN_

_Doctor transplanted from the UK. Work keeps me busy but I love meeting new people. Not so good with the bar scene so I thought I'd try this out._

"He seems inoffensive enough," Hanna replied.

"He's perfect," Emily replied. "You may even be spoiling yourself by starting with this guy."

"I don't even know if he likes me," Hanna sighed.

"He does," Emily pointed at a yellow star in the top right corner. "That means you guys match."

Hanna stared at the modicrum of information she was presented. Then there was a flicker and a speech bubble appeared.

"What's this?" Hanna showed her phone to her friend.

"He sent you a message," Emily explained. "He wants to get to know you."

"So what do I do?" Hanna asked.

"Just be cool," Emily told her. "Write him back."

Hanna read his message and waited a while. She didn't want to come off desperate. When she finally replied to him, he did the same to her. She waited a few minutes but nothing so she exited the app.

"Is it like this all the time?" Hanna asked. "Just waiting for a reply."

"It's a little different with lesbians," Emily replied. "We tend to get to the point, or move on quickly."

"I wish I liked girls," Hanna sighed. "Then I could do the asking out."

"You still can," Emily told her. "It's the twenty-first century. We have cars that park themselves and printers that make food. I don't think it's crazy to ask a guy out."

Hanna laughed. Maybe Emily was right. She could manage the careers of a dozen clients but she was scared to ask out a guy. It was absurd and she was ready to take her life in her own hands. Just as she was about to send a quick message to Wren, she got an email from Toby. In less than an hour, Caleb had already cracked the code. He sent her a name and address to the owner of the zip drive which she traced back to a repair shop located opposite the scene of the crime.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Did he send you a dick pic?"

"No," Hanna laughed. "Toby emailed about that drive. I should probably check on this."

"I should go too," Emily grabbed her bag. "I'm teaching a class in an hour. You should come tonight if you want to blow off some steam."

"I'll see what I can do," Hanna replied.

After promising to make an effort with her newly downloaded dating app, Emily finally left, giving Hanna a quick peck on the cheek. The blonde returned to her work and finished sending out a series of press releases on behalf of her clients. When she was done she looked at her phone. A message from Wren was flashing on the screen. Against her better judgment she replied.

_H: I'm new to the online dating world. Am I breaking some sort of cardinal rule by asking you to coffee tonight?_

There was no response. The stupid app wouldn't even let her know if he had seen it. Maybe he was typing. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe, the most likely possibility, he was banging a nurse in the supply room. Either way, she was ready to delete the app. She would give it twenty-four hours for Emily's sake, but then she was saying goodbye to the world of online dating. But before she could close the book on internet dating, her phone beeped. It was a message from Wren.

_W: I like the honesty. How about Zach's around seven?_

Hanna's heart fell. The last thing she needed was to stop by Zach's again, especially with a date. She still couldn't eat a panini without thinking dirty thoughts. She quickly typed back a response to meet at a cafe across town and waited for him to reply. Thankfully he was quick with the confirmation.

Worried about the prospect of meeting a complete stranger from the internet, she texted Emily to let her know her whereabouts for the night and made sure she had a backup plan in case he turned out to be a creep. For a second she considered letting Toby know but she didn't need him teasing her for taking a date with a stranger who was allegedly a doctor. She thought about searching for him on the internet but ruled against it, not wanting to come off like the creepier person.

Trying to get her mind off her impending date, she checked Toby's email one more time. Then she hopped in her car and sped to the auto repair shop he listed as the address. Hanna got out and went to open the door but found it locked. She looked at a sign on the door which read they were closed for repairs. But a flickering light coming from the side window gave away the owner's presence and she knocked loudly. There was no answer so she knocked again, even louder.

"I know you're in there!" she called out.

Finally, a figure came toward the door and opened it a crack. She saw the silhouette of a tall broad-shouldered guy with a crew cut.

"We're closed," he said as he closed the door.

"Travis Hobbs?" she wedged herself in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"Hanna Marin," she replied. "I got your package."

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I have my sources," she explained. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"You got the tape," he said curtly. "There's nothing else I can tell you."

"Please," she was begging. "I just need some answers. It won't take long."

He sighed and opened the door a little wider. Hanna took it as a sign that he was backing down and let herself in. It helped that her good looks usually charmed the guys.

"Why me?" she asked as Travis leaned against a tool bench. "Why not go to the police?"

"I don't have the best record," he explained. "I was worried they wouldn't take me seriously. When I searched for Noel Kahn's address, all I got was your PR firm so I sent it there."

"I probably wasn't the best person for it," she laughed. "The cops aren't too happy with me either."

"He's cleared isn't he?" Travis reminded her.

"Apparently the cops like to do things themselves," she replied.

"It's not entirely their fault," he explained. "I closed up the shop for a month. Apparently they came here to get the footage but I wasn't around. Cops can't just barge in, even if it's for a murder investigation."

"Well, thank you for helping me," she told him. "I know you don't owe me anything, especially after what you've already done, but if you find anything else or remember something, please call me."

She handed him her business card in the hopes that he would surrender the surveillance footage to the police.

"You're a kind person," he told her, "Hanna Marin."

She smiled weakly as he closed the door behind her. Travis Hobbs was tough to read and Hanna didn't know what to think but she hoped he could give the footage over and let the police find the real culprit. She knew that this accident would hang over Noel's head until the real murderer was discovered. Even with the video and his career picking up again, people always remember. And it was her job to make them forget.

She considered her next plan of action as she walked toward the cafe where she was to meet Wren. Thankfully her ambush on Travis had kept her distracted enough that she didn't even think about her first date since her break up with Sean. It did help that she had already gotten over the sex thing with Zach. She was only a block away from the cafe when she used the reflection of a store window to check her makeup. She cleaned up the eyeliner that had smudged and reapplied her lipstick. Then she strolled into the cafe and saw a dark-haired man sitting eagerly at a table alone.

"Wren?" she asked approaching him slowly.

"Hanna?" his voice was pronounced but airy. She couldn't help but be smitten by his accent.

"Sorry I'm late," she plopped down across from him. "I'm a bit of a workaholic. I don't know if I should have started with that."

"It's alright," he smiled as she composed herself. "I'm new to the dating thing as well."

"Good," she smiled. "I'm not alone."

"So," he smiled, "what makes Hanna tick?"

"This is going to make me sound lame," she sighed, "but I really am devoted to my work. I don't even think I should be dating but my friend Emily is adamant about it."

"Well," he told her, "I'm a doctor so my work is pretty demanding as well. I can understand."

They chatted for a bit and Hanna was quite surprised that they actually hit it off. Or maybe she just needed to take some time to herself and hang out with someone she didn't live or work with. As their small talk dwindled down, the cafe employees began closing up the shop. Hanna was tired but not quite ready to end the night.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure," she smiled.

Wren took her hand and led her out the door. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of a possible new relationship, but she also experienced the gut-wrenching possibility that Wren was a serial killer who used internet dating apps to find his next victim. She had watched enough crime shows and made-for-TV movies to know that this was a distinct possibility. His medical background would probably come in handy when he drained her body and chopped her into a million pieces.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing she was tense.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Just chilly."

"Can you hold out a bit longer?" he slid off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There's something I want to show you."

Hanna nodded and followed him to the edge of the river. Wren stopped abruptly and pulled her close as they looked up at the city skyline. Hanna took in the view as he sidled up next to her. She hardly knew what was happening before his lips were on hers. Hanna melted in his arms and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. She hardly cared about anything else in the world and Sean was now the furthest thing from her mind.

"This is beautiful," she told him as she pulled away. "Do you bring all the girls here?"

"Only the ones I like," he replied. Then he cleared his throat. "Do you want to stop in for a nightcap? I only live a few blocks from here."

"I don't know," she wanted to but she also had a nagging worry that he might be a cannibal who was prepared to eat her for breakfast. "I have to be up early."

"Just for a bit?" he pleaded. "I promise I won't keep you long."

"Alright," she smiled.

He could tell her anything with that sexy accent and she'd probably do it. She only wished she could text Emily on the sly to let her know her exact address. Careful to keep her mini taser in hand in case he went rogue, Hanna followed Wren toward a brick building a few blocks away. He opened the door to his apartment and her mouth fell open in shock when she saw the immaculate brownstone.

"Nice place," she told him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Can I get you something? Water? Beer?"

"I'm okay," she replied.

Wren flashed her a toothy grin. He slid a hand around her waist and kissed her neck, helping her out of the coral blazer she wore. Hanna let out a tiny moan as she dug her hands under his shirt. He pressed her against the wall, exploring the rest of her delicate skin. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

This was different from the night she had fucked Zach in the cafe. That was quick and dirty. This, with Wren, was slow and calculated. Hanna didn't demand to take charge this time, she let Wren lead and he rose to the occasion. Slowly, he snaked his hands around her waist and led her into the bedroom.

Hanna's laid on the bed, her top unbuttoned, with Wren straddled on top of her when she suddenly remembered she was in a stranger's apartment. She had been so desperate to move on since her break up with Sean that she had fallen into bed with the first guy who made her feel special. She felt like an idiot for falling for his trap when she was still unconvinced he was a serial murderer.

And with Bethany Young's case still fresh, she had murder on her mind. Her thoughts flashed back to every crime show she had ever seen and she came to the frightening conclusion that Wren was the textbook villain of the week with his fancy job and dapper accent. She was not about to be Wren's next victim, if he actually was a criminal preying on young vulnerable girls. Finally coming to her senses, she pushed Wren off of her and adjusted her clothes.

"I should go," she told him. "This was fun and all but..."

"Stay a minute longer?" he pleaded.

"Another time," she replied. "I have to get to bed."

Defeated, Wren stood up and walked her out. He offered to walk her back to her car but she insisted she was okay. He kissed her before she left, almost inspiring her to abandon her conviction and stay the night. But alas, Hanna went off into the night, walking the few blocks back to her car. She got in and drove straight home where she found Toby on the couch watching an old brat pack movie.

"Hey," he called out when he heard her come in. "You're out late."

"I went on a date," she explained.

"Em got to you?" he asked. Hanna nodded.

"Have you tried it too?" she asked.

"She set up my profile," Toby told her. "I went on one date with a girl who turned out to be a complete psycho. I'll never do it again."

"This wasn't too bad," Hanna said. "Still, I'd rather be in bed."

"Can I convince you to stick around a bit?" he asked. "I've got beer and your favorite movie is on."

"Did they already get high?" she settled down onto the couch.

"Not yet," Toby replied handing her a beer. "The principal just came in for the first time."

"Yeah," she laughed, "this is way better than internet dating."

Toby smiled. The two of them worked well together, curled up on the couch watching old movies. As much as she wanted him to finally muster up the courage to talk to his secret girlfriend, she also feared the day when one of them would move on and settle down with someone else. She had a hunch it wouldn't be her. After everything that happened with Sean, she realized she needed to explore everything life had to offer. It would be a long time before she was ready to trust someone enough to settle down and commit to monogamy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, no Caleb but he's in town at least and I promise he makes an appearance in the next chapter. Sorry for Zach in the last chapter and now Wren, but I want to make sure Hanna really gets over Sean before she and Caleb get together. Plus, it's not creepy that she's with them because she's an adult. This isn't Rosewood. Thanks for reading and look forward to another chapter on Tuesday!<strong>


	6. May the Best Win

Hanna's heart beat quickly as she followed Andrew into his office. Nothing had changed since the last time she was there. The same diplomas hung on the wall and the single photograph was still on his desk. She wasn't usually nervous when she met with lawyers. More often than not they assured her everything would be fine and then invited her for a drink which she usually refused. But this was different. Bethany Young's murder case had escalated, partly due to her releasing that video, and she needed to make sure they couldn't charge her for anything.

"Take a seat," Andrew said kindly.

"Thanks," she smiled nervously.

"So," he pulled out a file, "I've reviewed your case and had my investigator look into that cop, Holden I think is his name."

"Okay," she swallowed hard.

"The bad news," he told her, "is, from what you've told me, they can charge you for interfering with an investigation. It's a felony but you probably won't get jail time."

"I'm hoping there's good news," she breathed.

"There is," Andrew continued. "First off, you weren't the one to release it publicly. But more importantly, the cop who harassed you would face worse charges for off duty investigation. If they do attempt something, I have enough evidence to turn this around on them. Chances are, they'll throw it out."

"But there is a chance I can be charged?" she asked concerned.

"What do I always tell you?" he laughed. "Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just a lot easier to believe it when I'm not the one facing jail tine."

"Look," he paused, "if anything you did them a favor. Now they know where to look to find the surveilance footage. Because of you they're closer to finding the real murderer. In my opinion, that investigation has them so busy you're not even on their radar."

"Thanks," she told him. "I don't know if you're just saying that to calm me down, but it helps."

"Hanna, I've got it under control," he assured her, "but I'm also going to be late to date night if I don't get started on these cases."

"I can take a hint," she glanced at the stack of files he was referring to. "Thanks again for everything."

She stood up and showed herself out while he buried himself in work. Normally she would go back to the office and confirm her clients' social calendars but her meeting with Andrew had drained her energy and the only thing she wanted was a glass of Merlot so she headed home, ready to take on work in the morning.

On the way home she stopped to pick up a bottle of wine hoping Toby was still at work so she would get a few hours alone, maybe take a calming bubble bath. But when she arrived, she could hear voices coming from the apartment. Reluctantly, she opened the door to find Toby having drinks with his former roommate Caleb. From what she could gather, they had already polished off a bottle of bourbon between the two of them.

"Did I miss the invite to this party?" she teased dropping her bag on the counter.

"Sorry," Toby's words slurred just a bit. "I thought you would be working late."

"Well I'm here now," she said opening her bottle of wine."

"You remember Caleb?" Toby half-heartedly introduced them. "My old roommate. Hanna, my new roommate."

"Yeah," Hanna flashed him a smile. "You got my gift?

She was referring to the bottle of his favorite whiskey that she had sent over as a show of gratitude for tracking the surveillance footage for her. The bottle, ribbon and all, now sat on her counter nearly empty.

"Thank you," he smiled. "As you can see, it's my favorite. Toby's as well."

"Enough chit chat," Toby used his drunk sing song voice. "Let's go to the bar!"

"You coming?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Why not?"

Even Hanna couldn't have predicted her change of heart. When she had arrived home she was more than prepared for a long relaxing night but now she followed a drunk Toby and his best friend to a dirty frat bar down the street.

The place was busy when they arrived. Hanna and Toby grabbed the only empty table while Caleb went to the bar for drinks. They had just sat down when Hanna noticed a striking brunette sitting at a table with another couple.

"Hey," she nudged Toby. "Isn't that your secret girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah!" he perked up.

"Don't go over there," Hanna warned him. "I know I would usually say the opposite but you are in rare form tonight."

"Don't go where?" Caleb asked setting a round of beers on the table.

"See that girl over there," Hanna pointed covertly. "That's Toby's secret girlfriend."

"Why is it a secret?" Caleb asked.

"Because she doesn't know," Hanna teased.

"Gotcha," Caleb laughed.

"I am going to the bathroom," Toby announed, "and when I get back, I'm telling her I love her."

"Please don't," Hanna begged.

"I'm pretty sure," Caleb told her, "he won't listen to reason anymore."

Hanna rolled her eyes and sipped her beer as Toby scampered up the steps to the bathroom.

"So," Caleb smirked, "how are you liking the place?"

"I've always loved it," she replied. "I should probably thank you for moving out."

"Just as long as you free up the room when my contract in New York is over," he told her.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You'll have to fight me for it."

"It's on," he held up his pint glass.

"May the best win," she chinked her glass against his.

The two laughed as a familiar face stepped into the bar. Hanna hardly recognized Andrew outside of his usual crisp suits, but there he was wearing a pair of jeans and a wool sweater. He noticed her almost immediately.

"Hanna!" he strode toward her.

"Hi," she kissed his cheek. "Crazy running into you here."

"It's a good thing I did," he told her. "I just got a call from my investigator. Holden was acting alone. The tape actually helped with the investigation."

"So they don't think I'm some sort of evil saboteur?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "I sent you an email about it but you must not have received it yet."

"Thanks for telling me," she smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend tonight?"

"Good point," he replied. "I should go find her."

"Bring her over when you do," Hanna said. "I've heard so much I'd love to meet her in person."

"She's probably upstairs," Andrew smiled. "I'll bring her by in a minute."

They said their goodbyes and Hanna turned her attention back to Caleb.

"Sorry, that was my lawyer" she apologized watching Caleb's face turn into a dark scowl. "What?"

"Your lawyer just kissed Toby's secret girlfriend," he informed her.

"Shit," she breathed turning around.

Sure enough, Andrew was cuddled up next to the brunette. She turned her head to find Toby walking down the stairs at that exact minute. Her heart shattered into pieces when she saw his face but before she could do anything her ringtone went off. Immediately she ignored the call and looked at Caleb.

"We should probably get him home," she said.

"You grab him?" Caleb told her. "I'll close out."

With a heavy heart she strode toward Toby and handed him a glass of water.

"How about we get you home?" she offered.

"I think that's a good idea," he choked down his emotions.

The two of them met Caleb outside and they stumbled back home, Hanna's phone ringing incessantly. Once Toby was safely in bed, Hanna went into the kitchen to find Caleb cleaning up.

"You don't have to do this," she said as her phone beeped once again.

"You should answer that," he replied. "It's been ringing since we left the bar. It's probably important."

"Yeah," she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hanna Marin?" she didn't recognize the voice.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Travis Hobbs," came the answer. "I'm going to the police. I'm turning over the evidence."

"Really?" she gushed. "Thank you. That's going to help so much."

"Can you meet me?" he asked. "I'll be at the garage in an hour."

"Sure," she replied. "What's going on?"

"Just come," he told her. "I'll explain everything."

He hung up before she even had a chance to ask what was going on.

"What's that about?" Caleb inquired.

"Work thing," she replied. "Actually, it's the guy you helped track down."

"Good news?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not really sure," she told him. "I hope so."

Then she looked around. The kitchen was practically immaculate. Caleb had cleared that entire mess in minutes while she was on the phone. The house looked even cleaner than when she had left for work in the morning.

"If New York doesn't work out for you," she teased, "you can always fall back on a career in domestic cleaning."

"Domestic cleaning?" he laughed. "You mean maid service."

"Call it what you want," she told him. "You're good at it."

"I should probably get going," he said. "I've got an early flight."

"Do you want to stay?" she asked. "Have a drink before you go, I mean, not that we need any more drinks tonight."

"Uh no," he replied. "I would like that actually."

"Okay," she smiled. "Wine? Beer? Should we stick to whiskey?"

Hanna grabbed two tumblers from the cabinet. Caleb settled on a bottle of red wine and poured them each a glass.

"Cheers!" she toased with him.

"It's been a long time since I did this," he laughed.

"What?" she asked taking a seat on the counter.

"You know," he sighed, "just hanging out and drinking. I've been working non stop since I left here."

"What is it you actually do?" she asked.

"I work for the Fitzgeralds," he explained. "Wes, the youngest one, has a new internet software venture and I'm basically putting it together for him."

"Cool," she sipped her drink. "One of my clients is marrying a Fitzgerald later this year."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Which one?"

"Aria Montgomery," Hanna explained. "I think her fiance's name is Eric or something."

"Ezra," he corrected her. "I think I met her once. She's a writer?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "She does all those novels that keep getting turned into Valentine's Day movies."

"That's your fault?" he asked.

"They're not _that_ bad," she said.

"My girlfriend always made me take her to those," he corrected himself. "Ex-girlfriend now, I guess."

"Honestly," she admitted, "I've never seen a single one of her movies but I do know they make buckets of money."

"Yeah, Toby told me," he laughed, "you're always looking at the numbers."

"What else does Toby say about me?" she wanted to know.

"Not much," Caleb replied. "All good things though. What has he said about me?"

"Mostly that you're a pain in the ass," she teased.

"He didn't," Caleb rolled his eyes. "You're such a liar."

"Am I?" she shrugged.

Then the two of them burst into laughter. Hanna surprised herself when she let out an unexpected snort. She struggled to compose herself and held onto him with one hand while gripping the counter top with the other but nothing could prevent her from sliding off her seat into his arms.

"Careful there," he said as he picked her up swiftly.

"You just saved my life," she gasped.

"It wasn't that bad," he assured her.

"Serves me right," she laughed, "for wearing nylon leggings on granite. This is so embarrassing."

"It was cute," he told her.

"I don't think it was," she laughed, "but you're kind for saying that."

Caleb smirked. For some reason he caught her off guard. She was so dedicated to her image and her profession but with Caleb, she was a whole new person. She was someone who snorts when she laughs and nearly wiped out on the kitchen floor. Suddenly she was seeing Caleb in a whole new light.

Their friendship had always been superficial. Not once had she ever had a conversation with just him alone. They were hardly even friends, acquaintances was a better word for it. But more importantly, she had been with Sean ever since she met Caleb. And consequently, he had always had a date with him whenever they saw each other. She had never even considered him as an eligible bachelor until tonight.

"What are you thinking?" he asked finally.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just realized we've never really hung out."

"It's nice, right?" he smiled. "You're pretty cool. I kind of wish I had known that before I moved four hundred miles away."

He licked his lips and gave her a smirk. For a moment she thought he might kiss her but before anything happened, Toby wandered out of his bedroom coughing loudly.

"Fuck," he groaned. "How did I even get home?"

"We are really good friends," Caleb teased him.

Hanna laughed. The moment with Caleb was over but when she took a look at the clock she realized she had much more important things to consider. If she didn't leave immediately, she would be late to meet Travis.

"Shit," she told them both, "I have to go."

She grabbed her bag and sped toward the garage a few feet from the site of Noel's accident. When she got there, she saw the light on in Travis' office. She approached the door and knocked loudly.

"Hey," he invited her in.

"Are you going to tell me why you're being so cryptic?" she asked.

"There's something you need to see," he told her.

"Stop with the suspense," she pleaded.

Travis led her into his office and gestured for her to sit down on a rickety stool. There were two monitors displaying the surveilance footage from that night. She recognized the clip that she had been sent before, but a second video played that she had never seen before.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"It's the same car," he explained. "It's going too fast in the other clip to read the license, but they drove by earlier in the day and you can see everything clearly there. There's even a glimpse of the driver. I'm sure the cops can get something out of it with their technology."

"You're sure it's the same car?" she wanted to know.

"It has the same bumper sticker," he explained. "I can't be certain but it's a pretty close match."

"Well there's not much else we can do," she sighed. "I guess we let the police figure it out."

"Yeah," Travis echoed. "I'll go to the station in the morning."

"Thank you for doing this," she told him. "You're going to help a lot of people."

"I just want someone to find Bethany's killer," he told her. "It's not fair that a murderer walks free."

"I should get going," she told him. "I've got a ton of work waiting for me in the morning, especially now."

"Thanks for coming down tonight," he told her.

"My pleasure," she replied. "You're doing a brave thing."

"Here," he handed her his business card, "let me know if you hear of anything?"

"Sure," she nodded, "but the cops don't like me very much. I doubt I'll get any news unless it directly relates to one of my clients."

"Just in case," he said optimistically.

"Of course," she smiled as she left. "Thanks again."

Hanna walked out of the dingy garage and got in her car to head home. It was later now than she had ever anticipated to stay up. No doubt she would go home to find Toby and Caleb crashing on the couch.

As she drove back, she thought about Caleb again. It had never occurred to her to think of him as anything other than Toby's party boy roommate. He was like a tanner Toby who could hack computers. But now she was rethinking everything. Not that it mattered anyway. He worked in New York and a quick glance at the clock told her he was flying out in six hours. Of course, there was a lot they could do in just six hours.

She pulled up to her apartment and idly stumbled up the steps to the top floor before pushing the door open. She found Toby on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a sports recap playing on the television.

"Hey," she smiled. "You're still up?"

"Can't sleep," he told her. "Too much alcohol. I'm wired."

"Where's Caleb?" she asked.

"He went back to his hotel," Toby replied. "He wanted to pack before he leaves for his flight in a few hours."

Hanna couldn't help but feel like something had been stolen from her. Yes, Caleb was heading back to New York in mere hours, but who really knew what they could get up to in that time. At the very least she could have explored whether or not he was acutally interested in her.

"Are you okay?" Toby interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Yeah, I'm good."

"So," he smirked, "you and Caleb? What did you talk about?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, almost too quickly.

"Just as long as you're not talking about me," he told her.

"We absolutely were," she delivered the line with a straight face.

"Stop it," he laughed and patted the cushion next to him. "Hang out with me?"

"Sure," she laughed. "Just a second."

Hanna poured herself a glass of wine and then plopped down on the couch next to Toby and was suddenly overwhelmed by a pungent odor.

"Babe," she patted his thigh, "don't take this the wrong way but you reek, like stale beer. You're like a walking frat house."

"You know what," he told her, "I don't even care."

"Okay Smelly, until you decide to care," she raised an eyebrow, "I'll be sitting on _that_ couch."

Hanna skipped over to the other sofa and sipped her wine while Toby tapped his foot incessantly against the coffee table.

"Hey," he turned to her, "did we see my secret girlfriend at the bar? Or did I dream that?"

"She was there," Hanna nodded. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah," Toby sighed. "She was making out with your stupid lawyer friend."

"Sorry about that," she told him.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "At least I didn't embarrass myself by asking her out."

"Good point," she replied.

And then Toby turned back to the television abruptly ending the conversation. That was it. Hanna sighed. No matter what was going on in her work life, her friends were her priority and it tore her up to know that Toby was sadly nursing his wounds in the secret girlfriend department.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said Tuesday but I just finished this chapter and had to share it with you guys! Let me know what you think :)<br>**


End file.
